Sweet Dreams Tea
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Lars had spent the entire day telling Sadie how lame she was. But when Sadie can't enjoy the long summers with her friends, Lars brings her a small surprise.


**Sweet Dream Tea  
****A Sadie and Lars Oneshot**

* * *

Sadie let out a sigh, as she lay in bed. She looked out the window. The sun hadn't fully gone down yet. It was one of those long summer days, where the sun didn't fully go down until 9:00. She needed to not focus on the son. She turned away, and faced towards her clock. It was only 8:30.

In a perfect world, she would be out with her friends right now. Jenny Pizza was holding a beach party. All her friends were going. People were saying that it was going to be "the most epic night of the summer."

On any other day, she would be totally down. Having summer adventures with her friends? She couldn't ask for anything more.

Unfortunately, she couldn't. Her first day of work was tomorrow. It was a pretty great job, to. She would be getting paid thirteen dollars an hour. There were some downsides, however. For one thing, it was an hour's drive away. Not only that, but she was required to show up at 6:00AM.

That meant she had to get up at 4:00AM.

She blinked, staring at the clock again. 8:35PM. She didn't feel the least bit tired. She had never gone to bed this early. Ever. Her body was screaming at her. She wanted to move. She wanted to dash to Jenny's party and enjoy her summer.

What made it worse was Lars. Lars had spent the entire day talking about how awesome Jenny's party would be. How fun and epic it was going to be. How Jenny had gone all out, and gotten catering, a DJ. Everything. And most importantly, how lame she would be if she missed out on this. He was lucky she didn't hit him.

She tried to block his words out of her head, but she couldn't. Try as she might, all she could think about was the awesome time everyone was having. It really sucked.

That's when she heard a tapping at her window. It was probably a branch just hitting her window with the wind. She tried to ignore it, but it continued. It almost seemed to get louder. That was odd.

_"Sadie!" _She heard a muffled voice say. It came from outside. She blinked. It sounded like...Lars.

Goddammit.

She sighed as she turned around, and sure enough, it was Lars. He was smiling like an idiot.

She pushed herself out of bed, glaring at her co-worker. She forcefully opened the window. He had better have a good excuse for being here.

"Lars, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She clenched her fists. "I can't!" she said, "I have work in the morning."

"You already have a job at the donut shop, what do you need two for?"

She scowled at him, "I'm being responsible."

"Being responsible is a synonym with being lame."

She couldn't take it anymore. With as much force as she could, she slammed the window shut. The last thing she needed was for him to continue to bug her.

_"Sadie, wait!" _Lars said through the window. She bit her lip, and reluctantly opened the window.

"What?"

That's when Lars pulled something out of his bag: a box of tea labeled Auntie Emma's Sweet Dreams Tea. He gave her a small smile.

"I use it when I can't sleep...I was thinking maybe it might help you. I know you don't like going to bed early."

Sadie couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face.

"Lars," she said, "That's...so sweet. Thank you."

He laughed, "Don't go telling people that I'm sweet. I have a reputation to keep."

"A reputation of being an asshole?" Sadie asked.

"Exactly."

When Lars left, Sadie made the tea. She brewed herself a boiling cup, and smiled as she tasted it. It was delicious.

And she'd never slept better in her life.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry this isn't the longest story in the world. I haven't had time to write lately, but I wanted to write something. Sadie and Lars are always a fun subject to write about. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. Anyways, I leave you with this. Sadie isn't the only one who has to get up early for work.  
Thanks for reading!_


End file.
